A Red Player Goes Green
by BacktoBachus
Summary: A meta obsessed PVP player who was looking for one last score before the servers shut down finds himself alone in a new world. Suddenly surrounded by actual people who don't just respawn with an level penalty, he tries to become what he once scorned, an NPC. (OC pre-canon rated M for Violence and Language)


_The weight of the scythe felt familiar in his hands. An onlooker might think it was odd to see someone of his statue and features holding a rough wooden tool, but a closer look would show the rough calluses worn into his hands showing long experience wielding one. He lifted it high above his head and brought it swinging down in front of him, drawing it down across his chest at his target._

_"No, no, no, you can't swing it like that! You're just gonna get the blade stuck." Barty aborted his swing, and nearly fell back on his rump in doing so, prompting the farmer next to him to bark out a laugh as he helped Barty keep his balance."I don't know why you're so intent on trying to help us with this old field. The coin from baling the grass is barely worth the effort. I've been thinking about just letting Jenks walks his cattle over here to graze instead of trading."_

_Barty tried to swing the scythe again but just ended up clipping the tops of the tall grass. "Yes, well, you're letting me keep my bees near your orchards, and your wife keeps insisting on bringing me food, so I feel the need to repay you somehow. "_

_"Hah, those little yellow terrors are making this the best crop we've had in 5 seasons, and the little red and black ones are keeping the leaf rot away too. Sometimes I feel like I should be paying you for those bugs, I don't know how you knew they would do that." The farmer said with a crooked smile._

_"Oh I just read it in a book somewhere, the ladybugs eat aphids which eat the tree leaves, and the bees pollinate-" Barty started to wind up into full lecture mode, gesturing towards the orchards nearby._

_"Oh, I can't understand that fancy talk." The farmer said, waving him off. "All I know is those damn bugs are giving me more fruit than I know what to do with, but if you want to come and trim my grass, I won't stop you!" The farmer laughed and took the scythe away from Barty. "Now if you're gonna insist on chorin' for me, let me show you how to do this proper. You gotta get low and swing from your hips. Don't lift your shoulders up, and just let the blade do the work." The farmer started pivoting at his waist, swinging the scythe to quickly cut down the grass as he edged forward on each swing. "Go ahead and try again, you'll get the hang of it eventually."_

_Barty took a few experimental swings, but stopped as a hysterical girl came running up to the pair sobbing and screaming. The farmer immediately grabbed her by the arms and looked her over, trying to see if she was hurt. When he couldn't see anything to cause such a fuss he asked her what was wrong. Between the sniffing and sobbing they eventually managed to make out that the girl's friend fell out of the tree they were climbing and got hurt. The farmer immediately rushed off to find them with Barty close on his heels. They could hear the crying before they saw the little boy lying on the ground under the tall apple tree with a nasty shard of bone sticking out of his leg. Barty quickly dropped to his knees next to the boy while the farmer stood, debating on picking her up or leaving her be._

_Okay, you've read enough first aid stuff in your textbooks, and online, you should be able to figure this out. "It's a compound fracture, I'll need to set the bone." Barty said, frantically trying to remember his studies. "Go back to the house and get me a wooden rod and some rope or cloth. Quickly!" The farmer hesitated for a moment, but nodded and picked up his daughter, running to the house to get what he was told. I can't think while he's screaming like that. What am I supposed to do? I traded up most of my lower level spells so I could PVP better, can I use a higher level stun and just put in less mana to dial down the power? Hopefully this just knocks him out and doesn't put him in a coma or something. Mind Crush!_

_Barty watched as the boy immediately stopped screaming and slumped on the ground, now blissfully silent. Alright thank God for that. Gods? I wonder how the pantheon system works here? Barty shook his head and mentally berated himself. Stop that, focus. First examine the wound, then move on. You have to remove the clothing without moving the bone. Dammit, why don't I have a knife? Screw it. Rend Armor. The seams of the boy's breeches immediately fell apart, allowing Barty to slide the cloth off of the bone to see the wound. Alright, how to stop the bleeding? I wonder if I could just, Freeze Blood. Oh hey, that worked, awesome!. Barty did a mental victory dance as the wound stopped bleeding thanks to the bare trickle of mana he fed into the spell, though he quickly stopped patting himself on the back when the farmer returned with the items he requested. He instructed the farmer to hold the boy down as he, none to gently, pulled the leg to set the bone. He quickly broke the wooden rod, likely the handle to the scythe he was just using, in two and tied it to the leg to make a quick splint. _

_"I think I remember a spell to close the wound. Make sure he doesn't move." Well technically I know a spell to make flesh golems, but it's sort of the same principle right? Meld Flesh! The muscle and skin of the boy's leg ripple for a moment before squirming together, knitting the wound with a noticeable scar. Oof, well beggars can't be choosers. It's not like antibiotics are a thing here. If he didn't bleed out from nicking the femoral artery, he probably would have died from infection. Good job me! _

_"Alright that should do it, tell his family to let him wake up on his own, he needs to rest. He should be up by supper time thought." I hope. He added mentally. "He'll need a crutch for a while, but after a week or two he should start putting weight on it again slowly. After a month he should be alright to walk. Make sure they keep that splint nice and tight until then though. Tell his family to let me know if the wound starts to turn red or becomes hot to the touch." Having finished his instructions, Barty pushed himself to his feet and brushed off his knees._

_"Thank you son, You can't imagine how good it is to have a cleric in town. I'm sure his family will appreciate this."_

_Barty's eyes widened and he quickly started waving his hands as if to brush the words aside. "Oh no, I'm no cleric. I'm just a man who likes to read. I might know a few cantrips but certainly nothing of that level. I'll um, I'll just be going. Have a nice day." He smiled awkwardly and hurried away. A cleric, can you believe that. Though, It was kind of nice to be able to help the kid, it's not like there's a medical school in ye olde fantasy land. And I didn't even have one of those evil urges. I wish this alignment stuff made sense._


End file.
